Restaurant fuss
by maria-snow
Summary: kazuma spoiled ayano's new dress at their first meeting which was in a restaurant.Ayano is furious at kazuma. please read to find out more i am terrible at summary.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: kaze no stigma doesn't belongs to me.

CHAPTER 1- THE RESTAURENT FUSS

Once upon a time there was a girl and a boy named ayano and kazuma …no no no I hate 2 start story like this its kinda boooooring …

WHAT ABOUT THIS.!

"You idiot don't you have eyes, well I have and I can use them..now I have to go and wash my brand new dress you should be very happy to know that I am in good mood today or else I would have demanded for the money" said an angry ayano The man opposite to her was having all messed up brown hair with azure eyes and he was wearing white shirt with blue jeans he was kinda handsome looking..but our ayano she never watch the personality of any man except her two friends…(usui and kanou)

FLASHBACK

The redhead with her 4 best friends yukari, nanase, usui and kanou …they all decided to go to go the new restaurant opened in the city, as their chance came the board with their number written into flashed, quickly ayano said "I am going, guys" with that ayano went and took the order from the man on the counter and then she turned around….and boom she bumped into someone all the juice and the cold drink split into her dress.

FLASHBCK ENDS

The man which she bumped into said "but it was all your fault you should see where are you going" he said annoyed. By that time yukari has came to see what was taking her that long and when she saw the scene and knew if she got angry she could split that man into two….so before the situation get any worse she thought to step in and said "hey ayano do you want us to starve till death" she said beaming a smile to the man and then she focused herself to the angry ayano and then she saw that stain in her new dress she said "oh ayano what happened to your dress, let's go to the washroom now or the stain will never go"she said and then she typed a message to kanou saying:-

: hey kanou we are having a short problem here can you plz come and take our orders:

-yukari

: Okay I am coming:

-kanou

With that a black spiky hair with emerald green eyes and fair complexion guy came running, he was wearing a light blue with red shades hooded shirt (of course he was not wearing that hood) with blue jeans (handsome). He then came towards ayano and yukari asking what's the problem here ayano was about to complain when yukari said it in short form and then she pointed towards her dress he was about to laugh after hearing this but then controlled himself thinking he don't want to die so soon. He then said "you two go washroom I'll go and meet with others"( taking the plate of orders)

The two girls went away and then kanou turned towards the man and said "hey you must have guts to split that drink on her dress" he just rolled eyes as if it doesn't matter to him, kanou then said "okay my name is kanou and u…" "kazuma." He simply said and walked away. Making kanou a little bit angry, "beter get going befor usui came looking for me" he thought.

"hey guys here the order for you, you two must be starving" he said in a teasing way. There stood a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes and a girl with navy blue short hairs and same colored eyes they both were looking really annoyed. "I think three of you got lost in this restaurant, hey where's redhead and yuki" he said seeing his background which was empty. Then there came two girls in the scene "I think someone missing us" she said trying to be happy which was of no use because of her fiery temper usui and nanase caught and both said at same time "now what happened". She first took a seat between yuki and nanase.

"first that idiot splitted the whole drink on me (which was her fault but she'll never admit it) then he didn't even said sorry to me and then he didn't even paid for the drink. Gosh ! guys are idiots" she said in one breath and then smiled sheepishly at her last sentence looking at the guys who had caught it and was staring at her. She then quickly changed the topic saying "what about the concert tonight you all coming" she said smiling. probably because it was justin bieber's contest which was her favorite and of the two girls also. They quickly started talking about what they will wear for tonight. Well as for the boys they kept thinking about an idea to save their ears from the shouting of fan girl's.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- THE CONCERT STARTS

Oh sorry I haven't told you about the characters which I have made

SO HERE THEY ARE :-

KANAOU –he is a childhood friend of ayano. he's super cool and handsome. Dream boy of whole school (girls). He is super close to ayano closer than yukari and nanase . Normally he has a cool temper and a good sense of humor only sometimes he loses his temper (rarely). He is super rich like ayano and usui. One more thing he is a black fire magic user his maximum strength turns his usually black flame into a blue colored or white colored flame. He has given a name to ayano- scarlet.

USUI- he is also handsome, cool and blah blah. He is very good at studies. He can be very serious when he wants to. He is a companion to kanou. He is super rich. He cares for everyone especially for ayano as she is like a small sis to her who loves to fall in problems. He is a water magic user, at max his water turns bloody red.

"WE ARE COMING GUYS JUST TWO MINUTES". Shouted yukari from the room. The two guys were waiting outside the room. Kanou was wearing a cool shirt with a pair of cool jeans whereas usui was wearing a balck shirt with blue jeans with the first two buttons open they both were looking very handsome. After wait of 20 mins finally the door opened with ayano wearing a cute pink colored mini skirt with white colored sleeveless top with a jacket which was printed with cute skulls on it and a matching pink colored hair band and matching foot wear ,yeah she was looking good with that the two girls came out yukari was wearing a jeans with purple colored long top and snickers whereas nanase was wearing a magenta colored top with blue colored skirt and net stockings of light pink color they also were looking stunning , with that the guys said at the same time

"you three looking great" said the boys in a playful tone "you two also" said the trio. With that an limo came outside the house of kanou who was super rich as ayano ,usui nanase and yukari . The limo was of black color all five of them got into the car. The girls were chatting like anything and were really excited. Soon, they were at the place where concert was going to held, and boy the place was filled with a huge amount of people wandering here and there mostly of them were couples.  
>ayano and yukari holding the hands of both the boys literally dragging them, cuz, obviously they didn't like that justin which they'll prefer saying the girl boy(cuz of his popularity between the girls).<p>

"The concert is soon going to start" said the blonde haired girl."

"Yup, it seems like we are going to have lots of fun." said the redhead.

Nanase nodded.

The concert started then suddenly a rush of peoples (mainly girls) headed towards the best place to have perfect view of him (Justin). Usui and kanou and yukar, nanase and ayano got split from each other, now usui and kanou were alone and the trio on other hand.

"Yipee we gotta very nice place we can see justin closely" said yukari

"yup" they both said at same time

"Oh shoot! Now what are we going to do without them" said usui

"Guess, No choice we have to see the concert" said kanou

Suddenly the girls started screaming.

Both looked at the stage, justin was in the scene now.

Hey guys and girls now there is one of my fav song

Enjoy the show

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<br>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>One time, one time<p>

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock  
>Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop<br>And even though it's a struggle love is all we got  
>And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top<p>

Your world is my world  
>And my fight is your fight<br>My breath is your breath  
>And your heart<p>

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Let me tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<br>I'ma tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<p>

And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my #1 girl<br>Always making time for you  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

You look so deep, you know that it humbles me  
>You're by my side, them troubles them not trouble me<br>Many have called but the chosen is you  
>Whatever you want shawty I'll give it to you<p>

Your world is my world  
>And my fight is your fight<br>My breath is your breath  
>And your heart<p>

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Let me tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<br>I'ma tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<p>

And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my #1 girl<br>Always making time for you  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Shawty right there  
>She's got everything I need<br>And I'ma tell her one time  
>Give you everything you need down to my last dime<p>

She makes me happy  
>I know where I'll be<br>Right by your side  
>'Cause she is the one<p>

And girl you're my one love, my one heart  
>My one life for sure<br>Let me tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<br>I'ma tell you one time  
>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)<p>

And I'ma be your one guy  
>You'll be my #1 girl<br>Always making time for you  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)  
>I'ma tell you one time<br>(Girl, I love, girl I love you)

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time<br>Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time  
>One time, one time<p>

Song ends

The girls were shouting like hell.

Ok guys and girls I'll be selecting a girl and a boy from the crowd and they will get a chance to sing a song for us.

Everyone was really excited especially girls they were shouting me, no me, me, me. When his fingers suddenly stopped on someone and the spotlight also, and that someone was one and only ayano.

Ayano pov

Oh no! I am being chosen, so what I want it to happen, but there are lots of people here. I really wish anyone from usui and kanou is chosen as my opposite

Now for the boy yeah that one he stopped and the spotlight boy was wearing a red colored t- shirt with grey colored jacket jeans and shoes his hair was in a cool style and he calmly walked over to the stage, and stood besides ayano who was flushing.

Reasons of her being flushing

#1 she has to sing In front of a huge crowd.

#2 she has to sing with a handsome looking guy, who has spoiled her dress but she was not in state to complain about that.

#3 after her song she'll be teased like forever by her friend.

"Hey that's ayano" said usui  
>"YUP, she is" said kanou smirking as he remembered the guy.<p>

"I want to see what she'll sing" said usui

"Okay guys what type of song you two will sing." Said justin

Before ayano could say anything kazuma said romantic,

Okay now which one he said again?

This time ayano took the opportunity and replied "heartbeat by Enrique"

Okay music please -

I saw you talking on the phone (kazuma)  
>I know that you are not alone<br>But you steal my heart away  
>Yeah you steal my heart away<p>

You're acting like you're on your own (ayano)  
>But I saw you standing with a girl<br>Stop tryn' to steal my heart away,  
>Stop tryn' to steal my heart away<p>

I don't know where we going both  
>I don't know who we are<p>

I can feel your heartbeat x2 (kazuma)  
>He said to me (ayano)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (kazuma)  
>Running through me (ayano)<br>Feel your heartbeat (kazuma)  
>She said (kazuma)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)  
>She said to me (kazuma)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)  
>She said to me (kazuma)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)  
>She said to me (kazuma)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)  
>Running through me (kazuma)<br>Heartbeat (ayano)  
>Feel your heartbeat (ayano<p>

Maybe it's the way you move (kazuma)  
>You got me dreaming like a fool<br>That I can steal your heart away  
>I can steal your heart away<p>

No matter what it is you think (ayano)  
>I'm not the kind of girl you think<br>And give my heart away  
>Stop tryin' steal my heart away<p>

I don't know where we going (both)  
>I don't know who we are<p>

I can feel your heartbeat(kazuma)  
>He said to me (ayano)<br>I can feel your heartbeat (kazuma)  
>He said to me<p>

I can feel your heartbeat (kazuma)  
>Running through me (ayano)<br>Heartbeat (kazuma)  
>Feel your heartbeat (kazuma)<br>She said (kazuma)  
>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)<p>

She said to me (kazuma)  
>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)<br>She said to me (kazuma)  
>I can feel your heartbeat (ayano)<br>Running through me (kazuma)

Stop stealing my heart away x3 (both)  
>You're stealing my heart away…..(ayano)<p>

Heartbeat (background)

Heartbeat

Heartbeat

Beat…..

After the song ended they both were looking at each other.

Thank you guys, your performance was really good now you can go.

"Hey you gotta nice voice" he said smirking.

"Yeah you too" she said blushing.

"so what's your name" he said as they were coming downstairs.

"uh my name is…" before she could answer they were crowded by a huge amount of people.

They were forced in different direction by the crowd.

After a lot of fan following and things they were in there limo. back to home


	3. Chapter 3

After they have reached their respective destinations, ayano changed into her pj's and threw her into the bed. She can't keep herself from thinking about the concert. She then looked at her cell (touch screen E7 of hot pink color) it was already 2:00 am and there was no sign of sleep.

"okay what the hell is this? What happened to me why I 'am thinking about him he is the one who spoiled my dress Okay whom I should call yukari no nanase no they both will tease me usui he'll probably be asleep now okay what about kanou yup he is the one" she thought to herself

KANOU POV

Beep beep

What the heck who is calling at this hour of night.

Now where is my cell? Where it is? Got it

END OF POV

Hey, are you asleep?

Nop, I 'am skydiving at 2:00 am in morning

Idiot joking so early in morning

Okay so what's the problem? Why are you so refreshed at this time? You should be sleepy like me

If I was feeling sleepy, why on earth I would have called you, talking nonsense. First go and wash your face

Okay I have washed my face now tell me what's the matter.

I 'am not feeling sleepy I mean I was also In the concert like you all I should be feeling sleepy all tired up and asleep after few minutes In bed. But I 'am not.

This is not the whole thing so….you are telling me or I burst into your house scarlet.(Nick name given by kanou to ayano)

No that's not necessary, well you promise one thing you'll not laugh.

Okay I'll not.

Hmm I 'am thinking about someone and can't stop myself from thinking about him so what shall I do? Do I have to tell you whom I 'am talking about?

Him? Oh! That concert guy. What was his name… yup kazuma

See scarlet first thing he doesn't even know your name and you two don't know each other so the chance that you two will ever meet is zero.

Okay it was great talking to you kanou it's always great sorry for disturbing you at 2 in morning hope its fine

Scarlet you are saying sorry and thank you to me from when these two words came into our friendship.

Ok stop lecturing now bye good night or I should say good morning

Hahahahaha okay bye.

Sigh. " now I 'am feeling good what's the point thinking about him, well I know his name 'kazuma' it's a good name what did I just said ?. I 'am feeling creepy I should take a sleep so what's the time good it's 3:30 already how time passes so quickly" she thought

After that the kannagi princess was asleep.

"hey what's your name" said a big dark aura standing beside her bed

"Ayano. Ayano kanaagi" she said

"You are the next heir of kanaagi's and the holder of enraiha, am I correct" said the dark aura

"Yes you are but how did you know that much about me" she said confused

"well you can think that I want your powers as you are not that much strong so you can't beat me and defense yourself, after the power of enraiha are mine I'll destroy the kannagi's and you" said the aura in a angry voice.

After that the aura started covering her legs, as it was about to cover her face.

She screamed. She screamed someone's name and it was her best friend kanou , At top of her lungs.

Suddenly her bedroom window blasted and glass shattered spreading all over in her room.

There was arms' covering her body.

"Scarlet. Scarlet opens your eyes" he said worried

She slowly opened her eyes, only to find kanou.

She just hugged him tightly saying "don't leave don't leave just don't" he hugged her back softly saying "okay I won't scarlet" they remained in that position for 15 mins, his shirt was a little wet because of her crying.

Then he parted her and cupped her face wiping her tears off.

"Scar, you don't look good while crying" he said

Then he kissed her forehead and was about to leave when he felt a tug at his hand and turned around to see ayano was holding his hand.

"Why are you leaving? You know it's almost time to go to school" she said

"So do you want me to go to school half naked" he said

"No I didn't saw that, you can go your home" she said dumfounded.

As he was about to leave she said "hey wait a minute u hugged me half naked" she shouted

He just chuckled and flew off (I made him, he can fly).

"Come back here you" shouted ayano

"get me, meet you at school" he said before disappearing in the night.

"What's the point of sleeping now I should just take a shower and get a morning walk." she thought

After taking a shower of 20 mins, she came out.

"what should I wear" she thought

"uhmm, yep this one" she thought

She slip out her phone and take a look at it.

"okay now how do time passes so quickly it's 5:00am already" she said.

She was wearing a white colored spaghetti with violet colored jacket and same colored mini skirt.

She went to the nearest park and start walking with her I pod listening to her favorite song.(eyes closed)

As she was walking suddenly someone took out her one earphone she suddenly snapped out if her world and look at the intruder.

Her eyes wide opened.

"You again, why are you here, and who gave you the permission to listen to my song on my I pod" she said

"yup me again its fate that always wherever I go I bump into you, and what are you listening this song it's too girly" kazuma said smirking.

"No it's no fate it's just coincidence and I 'am a girl so obviously I 'am listening to a girly song, its Taylor swift love story" she said.

"Oh! So what's your name princess" he said grinning

"Uh, my name is ayano. Ayano kannagi and yours?" she said

"kazuma yagami, I'll call you princess it suits you better" he said with a slight smile.

"Princess okay well I got lots of names here's a new one" she said smiling

"Mind if I join you" he said

"y-yes you can" she said blushing.

After a lot of talking and walking they got tired and took a seat on nearby bench.

Ayano looked at her phone and shouted "shoot I 'am gonna be late for the school how time passes so quickly, okay bye"

"Bye see ya princess" he said getting up.

"sure, now gotta go" she said as she stated to run towards her residence.

I should get ready for school now.

**i hope this chapter is fine well please review my story it helps in writing and give any new ideas.**

**its my first story ever written.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ayano POV

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD! I met him twice ! Now, this can't be just a mere coincidence. He is soo Hot. Damn I got lucky"  
>*looks at her phone's screen it shows 7:40 am*<p>

*Ayano super fast mode activated*

Dresses herself in her school's uniform and went downstairs to go to school with (ofcourse) her driver.

Kanaou POV

"hahah her expression was priceless last night. Going to tease her today Again ;)"

Meanwhile,

Everyone Yukari,Nanase,Usui,Kanou have reached the school but only one certain was missing from the sight.

(you know who)

"ha I won the bet she's late for the first day yet again, hey usui gimme the money" yukari said cheerfully

"shouldn't have trusted that girl! Whatever here's your money." Usui said

"see that's why I didn't placed the bet I know her she can never get here on time" kanou said smirking

"stop it you all,the ceremony is going to start hope ayano comes soon" nanase said

Outside the school,

Ayano quickly grabs her bag and starts running like there is a bunch of hungry dogs behind her.

But, today she was lucky indeed.

"Hey do want a lift?" said a person with a very familiar voice.

She turned around to see kazuma behind her.

"You what are you doing here? Moreover in our school's uniform! Wait! You're in my school? Since when?"  
>"let's talk later we're seriously getting late" he said and lifted her up.<p>

"whoa! What are you doing? Put me down. I'll fall!  
>I'm scared of heights" she said grabbing his shirt very tightly.<p>

"I won't let you fall you stupid girl. You are with me no need to feel scared" he said

"okay" was all ayano could say.

They reached the hall at the right moment through the window as everyone were busy talking about their vacations they didn't bother about those two and that gave them a lot of time to talk.

"you can leave me now" kazuma said as ayano still had a firm grip on his shirt.

She opens her eyes and lands two meters away from him.

"thankyou" ayano said blushing

" hey but what are you going to do about this?" he said

She looks at his shirt it had wrinkles all over it.  
>" I'm so so so so so sorry. See no need to worry I'll just iron it and give it back.." she was interrupted in between by someone's laughing.<p>

"hahah don't worry. I can iron it myself and by the way I was just kiddin with ya" he said

They were busy in chatting suddenly someone came from behind and held ayano's hand.

"what the hell are you doing? Ceremony has already started" he said and looks at the person in front of her "and who's that?" he asked her

" well, urr.. he's kazuma [blushing]" she said

''which reminds me when did you joined our school?" she asked kazuma.

"well today" he replied

"hey hey hey sorry to interrupt your sweet conversation but we gotta go!" usui said coming into the scene.

*he drags them to the place where the reast of them were*  
>"HEY BY THE WAY I'M KANOU HER [ayano,duh] BESTIE &amp; THIS SERIOUS GUY HERE HE IS USUI. WELL NICE MEETING YOU" kanou said shouting in return he got hit by usui for yelling in the hall in front of teachers.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The ceremony ended peacefully. However, As usual Ayano slept in the middle and kanou had to support her throughout the programme.

"This Girl what does she think? Falling asleep like that! But whatever her sleeping face is really cute" Kanou thought to himself.

Suddenly a chill ran down his spine.

Someone was staring at them and a little jealousy could be felt in the atmosphere.

Day 1

1st period

Biology

So the sitting arrangement was like this :-

[Obviously they were in the same section]

2nd row last bench was ayano's seat and on both the side there were two handsome boys, one was obviously kanou and on her left hand side, the one who could make her heart skip a beat was 'kazuma'.

And as for the rest of them they were just in front of them.

"Whoa! This is the best seating arrangement ever!"yukari said smiling.

"Yea we all are together, AGAIN" nanase said.

"Yo! We are in the same class. By the way I didn't catch your name last time." kanou said to kazuma who was nonchalant of whatever was happening around him.

"How would you catch it when I didn't even told you" kazuma mumbled to himself.

"wha.." kanou said

"kazuma. My name is kazuma" he said smiling [forced]

"And I was.." before kanou could complete his sentence.

"Homeroom is starting everyone. Please take your seats. I'm your biology teacher and also your homeroom teacher. My name is Hime yakahawa. Pleased to meet you all" a blonde lady with a figure whom girls could kill was standing in front of them all.

"She's soo soo soo Sexxyyy" kanou whispered to all of them.

"Yea dude she is really hot" usui responded back [he can be playful sometimes he's a guy afterall]

"Better you look in your textbooks you Dumbheads" nanase and ayano said in union.

"aww someone's gettin jealous here" yukari said teasing both of 'em.

"Jealous? Me? Noway in you dreams you boo boo [yuakri's name given to her by kanou and ayano]" ayano said poking at yuakri's face.

*hey but this time nanase didn't followed her. Let's look why?*

She was blushing there as if someone has just proposed her.

Their eyes were popping out, as she never does that (And I mean it. Never ever).

"We didn't told you guys did we? We are actually goin out" usui said with a lil blush.

"HUH? SINCE WHEN" they shouted.

*waking up someone who was sleeping peacefully* [kazuma]

"God I really need to change my seats" he thought but changed his mind as it would be so boring without his princess.

The whole class starts looking at them.

"Hey! You two at the back! Read from where I left off" hime [their homeroom teacher, If you forgot]

"Ma'am who two?" kanou said innocently.

"You and that redhead!" she replied

"Who the hell you think you are callin.." ayano was interrupted by kanou. [Again :/ ]

"Ma'am we deeply apologies for the inconvenience" kanou said humbly.

Then suddenly something caught his eyes.

"Hey hime [he forgot to use ma'am] is that the limited edition of prada sunglasses? You look so sexy in that!" kanou said enthusiastically as he's a brand freak.

"No she doesn't look that sexy. She's not even a 'F cup'." kazuma said.

The whole class starts laughing.

Suddenly a cold vibe was felt by everyone in the class.

"YOU THREE GET OUT OF MY CLASS NOW!"


	6. Love high school

"Why Do I have to be here" said an annoyed ayano.

"hahaha isn't this fun guys, being punished on the first day and that too the first period! Cool" said an overexcited kanou, you could see flowers blooming around his head.

"Whatever" said kazuma.

The flowers around kanou's head withered in thin air. (Gloomy)

"Just kiddin bro! We'll get along really well and not to forget you too my princess, we will surely get along" said kazuma smirking.

"Yup, everyone gets along with the two of us" ayano said grinning.

"Yea, btw 'princess' doesn't suits her, 'doremon' suits her better" kanou said laughing like a maniac and kazuma joined him too.

"Y-O-U B-O-T-H take this" as she started summoning fireballs to attack both of 'em.

"Hey Ayano no Magic at school" the both said in union.

*well this was the starting of a great friendship which will last like forever*

They were busy fighting & laughing and didn't noticed that the bell had already rang twice which means the period had got over AND which means Miss. Hime was already standing there watching the trio.

"You all seem to be havin a lot of fun" she said finally.

"Yea Yea whoever you're can't you just read the mood and go away?" kanou said without looking back but kazuma and ayano had already stopped whatever the were doing and were givin him a shut-up-and-look-behind look.

"Hey why did the two of you stopped? Like our new 'wannabe' is behind me! puh " he said still not bothering.

But they were still giving him a cold look.

"So She is… I mean our beautiful sensei IS behind me?" he said gritting his teeth as he looked back to find her glaring at him.

"So who's the wannabe" she said giving him a you-are-dead look.

"No ma'am I'm the wannabe" he said looking down.

"You both go back to your classroom and attend the lecture. And you mister are coming with me!" she said sternly.

Ayano and kazuma left the scene trying to stop the laughter.

Kanou's POV

"Oh god! Now what? Is she going to make me right 'I'm sorry' a thousand times? Naah who does that now?"

"But on the second thought being with her is not that bad"

End of POV.

She gave him a lecture for what seemed like 2 hours and then told him to write 'I'm sorry' a thousand times. (Poor Poor kanou :P)

Meanwhile in the classroom.

"haha poor him, got caught" ayano said laughing like a seal.

"I wonder what they would be doing?" usui said winking at kazuma to which he smirked.

"Everyone please go back to your seats" a handsome man with blue spiky hair and matching eyes said.

"I'm Daichi. Daichi Suzuki your Maths teacher" he again now every girl in the class was staring at him like he was a Freakin god or . our girl's gang was no exception.

"he's damn cute! No he's….. hot" ayano said with a lil blush.

"what's going on here? Is there some sort of sexy-teacher-brigade or something. But, whatever I'm so in love with him" yukari said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Nanase was smiling too but she was controlling her emotions as usui was just sitting beside her.

"I've seen him somewhere" kazuma said after a long pause.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay ,

Now finally I got time to write ^_^

And yeah thanks to everyone for appreciating my work :)

Please please review if you guys want any change or something..

Seeya 3

Chapter 7

"ahh the tiring day finally comes to an end, fu*k that teacher! I really hate her. She's a damn demon" said kanou.

"yea dude but she has some assets" usui said with a chuckle.

"..oh and when he said x=y did you saw his face? He was so serious at that time" said yukari with lil blush.

"Yea he's a Greek god" said ayano with heart shaped eyes.

And our hero kazuma was sitting there looking at the girls trio with his mouth wide opened.

"yo bro! Are you okay?" usui said to kazuma.

"What's wrong with these chicks going all 'kyaaa kyaaa' over that maths teacher" said kazuma after a pause.

"They are always like that" said kanou coming into the picture.

"Oh yaa you said that you knew that teacher, whatsup with that?" said usui with a straight face.

"He was my neighbor, nothing else" said kazuma.

"Okay then" kanou said.

"hey girls just stop gossiping alright, I'm so fuckin hungry right now! Treat me to some dessert plzzzzz" said kanou with drooling face.

"of course lets go to the shop that just opened near the station" said ayano talking with yukari.

AT THE SHOP

They were welcomed by an awfully big building, which was absolutely not just a café. It was painted in black and pink, and a silver board with flashy lights all over hung there, it said 'desire'

"Desire" said kanou,ayano and yukari.

Kazuma was as usual not bothered by it.

"are you sure they are not cumin'"asked kanou to yuakri.

"yea usui and nanase said that they need to get some work done" said yukari.

"they are missin something really magnificent" said kanou with eyes that said ' I wanna go in, I wanna go in'

"lets step in" said kazuma (finally)

They entered and were awstrucken by what they saw. There were girls in ridiculously sexy pink and white yukata serving the customers and for guys their were only three of them. One had pure jet black hair with a style that was like he was prince of somewhere and eyes of that of emerald color, a deep emerald color, and just beside him was a guy with sexy blond hair and a pair of sea blue eyes, the last one had rusty brown hairs and abnormally red eyes that resembled the setting sun. The three of them were so handsome that for a moment yukari and ayano pinched themselves to see if it was reality or they were dreaming.

"bishies" said yukata and ayano in unison.

As for our two guys they were already out their chattin' with the waitresses.

"Ladies, please come inside and give us the pleasure to offer you our service" said the blond guy.

"Aren't you going to serve us?" asked yukari

"Do we look like butlers to you" said the red haired guy with an annoying look

"Please pardon him" said the black haired guy.

"By the way my name is kyou, and the blond haired guy their his name is kyouta and this redhead his name is kon. We are childhood friends and own this place" said the black haired guy (kyou).

"my name is ayano kannagi, pleased to meet you"

"And I'am yukari"

"lets come inside" said kyouta.

They sat on a round table with ayano and kyou sitting beside each other and similarly yukari and kyouta. Kon had gone somewhere to attend a call.

They were chattin happily.

"we are going to get along with each other" whispered kyou in ayano's ear and smiled beautifully at her.

Hope you guys like it

Please leave your reviews.


	8. first peng of jealousy

The atmosphere couldn't get any better, ayano was finally getting along with someone of opposite gender and was starting to actually like him, his eyes , his hair , his smile all were one word 'hypnotising' but, she couldn't help compare him to a certain brown haired guy. They both were so different yet so similar.

Kami! Is this is it ? Have I finally found my Prince ? Ayano's inner self beamed.

"you know ? There is a party in my house next Saturday would you like to come ? I will be very happy if you could" said kyou.

"Yeah, you should come too yukari-chan" said kyouta playing with yukari's hair, like they were in their own world.

Before any of the girl could answer came a voice which caught everyone's attention.

"We would be more than happy to come too" said kazuma, particulary not very happy yo see ayano getting swwoed by some fuckin stranger. "if that's fine with you"

Silence.

Total silence.

"Ayano-chan? Is this your boyfriend ?" kyuo asked ayano not very pleased by the way he interrupted THEIR conversation.

"uh..uhm..Ofcourse not! Kyou" quickly spoke ayano to cover up the silence."He's my friend"

"Oh is that so. Then bring your friends too! It'll be interesting. You know the more the merrier" he said to ayano taking her hand in his own and showing a perfect smile that could make girls fall in love with him.

"Then its decided, you all will be coming right ? Then see you guys at 9:00pm sharp" kyouta said

"9:00? When will the party get over?" inquired kanou marking his presence too. (AN: I forgot him there :P)

" yeah when?" questioned anayo to no one in particular.

"whenever you want Milady" kyou said placing a swift kiss on het hands making hrt blush madly. He was enjoying her and as well as a particular broen colored guy's reaction too.

"Now its settled, come on ayano get up! Till when are you going to sit there like that ? We gotta go. Now" kazuma declared and went ahead to drag Ayano out of this shop if needed. This guy irritated him to no extent.

"Wait ! What was your name again?" kanou asked to the pair of guys.

"I'm kyou and this is Kyouta" kyou replied , not very pleased that Ayano was succesfully taken away from him." And you?"

"I'm kazuma and this is kanou, we are both very close friends of ayano and Yukari." he spat and turned around to Leave when kyou spoke again.

"Wait! Ayano-chan. Come here for a bit, please?" asked kyou as he had also gotten up from his seat and was waiting for her to come to him.

"Hai kyou-kun" she said and quickly went up to him.

"This is a Gift for you, I hope you Like it" kyou said as he presented to her the most beautiful necklace she had ever laid eyes on. It was made up of thin silver chain and in the middle was a small heart which was filled with a Purple stone, a stone like she had never seen before. So beautiful yet elegent, she was speechless and just states at it.

"wh-what ? Why ? Is it really okay ?" she asked stammering.

"Yes, its to remind you of me. And please accept it, I would be really glad if you would" kyou said " here let me put it on, turn around"

Without saying anything she happily obliged and turned around to give him full access to her neck. He parted her hair and put the necklace on her.

"Yea, Perfect,Like I thought" he announced happily

"Thankyou Kyou-kun" she smiled.

"Yeahhh ! Whatever ! Can we go now ? Ayano come here! We are Leaving!" kazuma hissed with jealousy.

"Thankyou kyou-kun, meet you on Saturday" said ayano as she was dragged out by kazuma.

Followed closely by kanoua nd Yukari

"Jeez! What us your problem? You could have at least thanked him for his hospitality you idiot" screamed ayano at kazuma angrily.

"like I would do that, ask my shoe to do that" kazuma said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever! you outer space Alien with no ettiquates at all" ayano said as he punched him.

"now now would two of you stop fighting like married couple" kanou snickered and got a glare in response from both of them.

"I was just joking Guys" he said in defense.

In their fighting no one noticed that the heart on Ayano's necklace glowed.


End file.
